


Reaching Together

by The_Dragon_Em



Series: One Big Saiyan Family [8]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Asexual Piccolo, Babies, Complicated Relationships, Dad Vegeta (Dragon Ball), F/M, Fertility Issues, Half-Siblings, Infertility, Mpreg, Multiple Relationships, Polyamory, Saiyan Culture, Saiyan Instincts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-04 00:01:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16335881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Dragon_Em/pseuds/The_Dragon_Em
Summary: Four months after Arrivals, Gohan and Videl deal with the emotions brought up by the birth of Gohan's latest half-sibling.





	Reaching Together

**Author's Note:**

> This installment includes discussion of fertility issues/trouble conceiving.

The same-day delivery of very _royal_ looking birth announcements slash party invites had to have been handled by Bulma.  _Please join us in celebrating the birth of our newest Princess, ESCHALOT, born to Vegeta, Prince of All Saiyans, and his partner Kakarot, known as Son Goku_ ... from there it went to give details like the date and time of birth (that day) and her weight and size, as well as details for the obviously family-and-Z-Fighter party. Sure, Gohan was excited for his dad (and to a lesser extent Vegeta), but really this just threw into sharp relief that he couldn't have what he wanted.

Almost half a year ago he'd been told that unlike his father his fertility was normal. What a word,  _normal_! Gohan had done his best to fit into a normal human life, with a life as a scholar with a wife and a child. They wanted a younger sibling for three-year-old Pan and the answer about what was taken so long was that word being thrown back in his face -  _normal_. He had the normal, limited fertility of a Saiyan. They could keep trying, but it might take years to happen. It might not happen at all.

"Videl? Bulma's throwing a baby shower for Dad and Vegeta. Well, you know how her parties get, even if this stays small." His voice stayed level, but he was a little afraid to turn and look at his wife. He didn't have to; she came to hug him from behind, her cheek resting against his shoulders. For a long moment, they just stood there together, the invitation still held in Gohan's limp hand.

"We'll go, and we'll be fine," Videl said, her voice strong. Even then she couldn't entirely hide traces of pain, and he knew they were both thinking the same thing. His father had two children under two, and they were still struggling as they tried for a second. Month after month Gohan was still failing to get Videl pregnant, and month after month she told him it was all right, that it would happen when it was meant to happen.

It didn't stop Gohan from feeling like a failure.

With a sigh, Gohan pulled away from his wife and turned to kiss her. He passed her the invitation, a small smile on his face. "She's gone totally over the top, although some of that sounds like it came from Vegeta. They've gone totally Saiyan naming this one, too."

"Well, they are both Saiyans," Videl said as she looked over the invitation in amusement. "I think Eschalot is a pretty name." She didn't want Gohan falling into a funk over this, not when there wasn't anything to be done. All they could do was keep trying and hope that things worked out the way they wanted. "I know Vegeta is wanting Bra and Vege to start training soon; it would be nice if Pan could join them so she has someone close to her age to train with."

Gohan shook his head in fond amusement. "When I was her age Mom was a stickler that I spend every possible moment studying. I'm so glad you're more open to her following her nature." Gohan still wanted the best for his daughter academically, but she had a strong Saiyan streak in her despite being three-quarters human.

"Hey, I'm a martial artist, too!" The faux pout was purely for show.

"So was Mom. Although, I guess she did it more to impress Dad." He smiled at his wife, a hint of sorrow in his eyes. He wanted to give her another baby ...

"You know, babe, we could always adopt." This was an old argument by now, but that didn't stop Videl from bringing it up from time to time. "It's not like we'd love a human child any less, or we could maybe even find an abandoned alien kid." She was half-joking on that; how common could orphaned aliens be? Still, she'd love any child they chose to raise together, whether or not it was biologically theirs.

Gohan didn't even bother to answer this time. He wanted to give Videl children that were  _hers_ , and he was failing to do that.

"We could go to Bulma and see if in-vitro is an option."

That got a grunt, at least.

Putting the invitation on the counter, Videl turned her attention fully back to her husband. "Why don't you go train with Piccolo for a while? You always come back feeling better."

Gohan stood very still for a long moment, then nodded. His teacher always knew what to say to break him out of one of these spirals. "I'll be back for dinner."

* * *

He found Piccolo at the Lookout and without a word he settled in beside the meditating Namekian and slipped into his own meditation. It was interesting how their relationship had evolved from that day Piccolo had taken him from his dead father's side and thrown him in the wilderness to learn to survive on his own. Honestly, Gohan might have been closer to Piccolo than his own wife, and he definitely was closer to Piccolo than his father. He'd follow the son of the Demon King anywhere.

Gohan had a little trouble letting go of his whirling thoughts at first, but then before long, he felt calm and relaxed. He didn't know how much time had passed before a large hand touched his knee to rouse him, talons kissing him gently through his track pants. Gohan opened his eyes and smiled softly at Piccolo's concerned face.

"Your father had his baby," Piccolo said gruffly, getting straight to the point of the matter.

"He did. I'm trying to be happy for him."

Piccolo was quiet for a moment. He didn't fully understand the emotions of his student's issues trying to reproduce - Namekians didn't really have that kind of issue - but he could understand that it must be difficult to want a child and to be unable to produce one. Slowly, he said, "It's all right to be upset that you still don't have a second child. However, you can't blame your father for his happiness. You have to separate what he has and what you want."

Gohan sighed, running a hand through his hair and accidentally knocking his glasses askew. "It's hard to do that. Especially since it happened so easily with Pan, and Dad barely has to try to have a baby on the way. Videl's suggested adoption or in-vitro over and over, but it just feels like I'm failing."

"Your body performing the way that it is naturally supposed to is not a failure." The deep voice was firm, leaving no room for argument. "You've told me before that your father's reproductive abilities are unusual for a Saiyan, so he shouldn't even be factored into determining what you should expect. Vegeta's whelps with Bulma are thirteen or fourteen years apart. Vegeta has one brother and there are years between them. Raditz was years older than your father. Large gaps between children are normal for Saiyans, as are small numbers of offspring. I know that you know this. If that is not the sort of family you want ... why not look into your wife's suggestions? Adoption is a perfectly acceptable way to build your family, and whatever in-vitro is I'm sure that it's a reasonable solution if Videl suggested it."

With a nervous laugh because the idea of talking about any of the details of reproduction with Piccolo was uncomfortable, Gohan rubbed the back of his head and tried to figure out how to explain. "Well, it sort of takes sex out of the equation. Instead of hoping it happens naturally, I give a sample of, uh, my part, and a doctor removes some healthy eggs from Videl. Then the doctor puts them together and they put a fertilized egg - or eggs, depending on how likely they think it is to take - back into Videl and hope that results in a pregnancy."

Piccolo was able to follow most of that, and personally, he thought that sounded like a perfectly reasonable way to handle things. "So it's a medical method of producing a child that's biologically yours, and it's more likely to work than sexual reproduction?"

"Uh, well, when you put it that way -"

"Your pride is getting in your way, kid. Use your brain and find the best way to get what you want instead of working yourself up because it isn't happening the way you want." There was another fond pat on his knee, the feel of Namekian talons barely grazing against him a comforting feeling. "Your father was adopted and it changed his life, so even if this in-vitro doesn't work you still have options."

Gohan actually laughed. "Videl said maybe we could find an alien kid to adopt and the first thing that popped into my head was adopting a Namekian."

Piccolo snorted, although that smirk might as well have been a smile. "Well, neither Dende nor I need a father." Still a sweet thought. Who would have thought the two of them would have gotten so attached when he kidnapped the brat when he was four? Of course, he could always produce an egg for his student and just be around as Uncle Piccolo ... but that was a ridiculous thought even with the possibility they might both be having it. "Try the in-vitro thing. It sounds so much less messy than the usual way."

"You're right," Gohan said, deflating slightly. He wasn't even admitting to himself that he liked the idea of raising Piccolo's baby, much less to his sensei. "Videl and I can talk to Bulma at the party, and hopefully things will work out."

"If they don't, we'll think of something else."

"Thanks," Gohan said, smiling at his life-long teacher. "Thanks for putting up with me talking about this, I know it's not something you're really comfortable with."

"I'm much more comfortable with reproduction in general than the specifics of how it works for your species," Piccolo said dryly. "One way or another, you'll have another child."

Gohan took Piccolo's hand briefly, squeezing it as his claws brushed against his pale skin, and then lept from the edge of the lookout to head back home.

* * *

The party had an area set up for the toddlers to play, and Pan was eager to see her 'cousins' Bra and Vege. Gohan watched with mixed emotions as the three little ones started play-fighting almost immediately; the ache he had for another child was hard to ignore, but he was intent on doing so for the evening at least. The teenagers were set up nearby - fifteen-year-old Goten was perched in Trunks's lap, the lavender-haired boy now sixteen. Marron at all of eleven was sitting nearby with no clue what else to do, but obviously feeling awkward about the fact that the only people here close to her age were being openly and blatantly affectionate with each other. The poor girl (who since she was small had grown a little button nose) was clearly trying to decide whether it was better to stay where she was or to go and try to play with Vegeta's eighteen-month-old children and little Pan.

Out of nowhere while Gohan was watching the kids, Goku appeared with his new baby in his arms. "Gohan, do you wanna hold your sister?" He didn't give Gohan a chance to object, pressing the tiny Saiyan into his son's arms. She  _was_ cute, her tiny tail gripped in a little fist as she snoozed, her hair quite a bit like Goku's famous mane. Someone had put a headband on her with a big bow off to one side and honestly, Gohan couldn't quite believe that Vegeta had allowed that. "Vegeta's so proud to have two daughters now. Bra's already spoiled, and he's positively doting over Eschalot."

Gohan tried to smile, but under the surface, he wanted to go find Vegeta and punch him in the nose for having everything that Gohan wanted.  _Five_ kids, if you counted Mirai. Five kids and Gohan couldn't even manage a second.  _I've got to remember what Piccolo said and that Videl and I have agreed to look into in-vitro. It's going to happen, somehow._

He still wanted to punch Vegeta.

"She's adorable, Dad, but Videl and I have something to talk to Bulma about. I'll see you again before the party's over, right?"

"Of course," Goku said cheerily, taking his latest little Saiyan bundle back. As Gohan walked away he saw his father proudly forcing Eschalot on Krillin and Android 18, the short fighter and the android both doing their best to be understanding and tolerant at Goku's baby-related excitement.

For the first time, Gohan wondered if Krillin and 18 had the same sort of issues he and Videl did, or if they just only wanted one. Dr. Gero hadn't actually cared about things like 18's ability to reproduce when he was making her into a killing machine. There was a very real possibility she was less fertile than she otherwise would have been.

It didn't matter whether his suspicions were true or not, though; Gohan had no idea how to bring a subject like that up with the older couple. He hadn't really been able to talk to anyone about it except for Piccolo and Videl, and Bulma in a medical capacity. No one but those three people had any idea that he was constantly struggling with his inability to give his wife a second child.  _Now would be the perfect time, too, before there's too big of a gap between Pan and the new baby._

On his way to his wife he waved at Piccolo standing awkwardly against a wall with his arms crossed and saw that Mirai had somehow gotten trapped in a conversation with Roshi and Yamcha. All their friends - most of who were really  _Goku's_ friends, because Goku was the one that brought everyone together - would have to wait a little while until he'd found his wife and taken her off to talk to Bulma. 

He found Videl in the middle of a conversation with Vegeta, and he immediately wished he hadn't stumbled into it. 

"So how do sleeping arrangements work?" Videl asked curiously. "I mean, do the married couples still share beds?"

"Bulma and I still have our room," Vegeta answered shamelessly, "but Kakarot and his wife decided that separate bedrooms would be simplest. And I sleep wherever I want to." He was unbelievably smug about that.

"Wait -  _are you sleeping with my mom, too_?" Gohan was clearly scandalized.

Vegeta smirked. "Not  _sleeping_ with, no."

"Oh Dende, seriously Vegeta? Bulma and Dad weren't enough, you had to get a notch on your bedpost for Mom, too!?"

"It was her idea." His expression was cruelly victorious. Gohan made a disgusted, scandalized noise and Vegeta snorted. "Some nights Kakarot and I sleep with our wives, and some nights we sleep together. I've been told a bed big enough for all four of us to share would be  _awkward_ , despite how practical it would be. Happy?"

"I'm never going to be happy that you're fucking both my parents."

"Tch. You've got no choice in the matter, so you might as well get used to it."

"Ugh. Videl, we had that thing we needed to talk to Bulma about?"

"Right. Oh, right. I'll talk to you later, Vegeta!"

"Hn."

At least the Prince was letting them leave, and it didn't take long for them to find Bulma. "Hey, uh, this is a bit private, but Videl and I were wondering if in-vitro was an option for us?"

Bulma was sipping on a big glass of the 'adult' punch and looked back and forth between the demi-Saiyan and his wife. "It's an option, but I can't promise it'll work. It doesn't even always work with humans, so it's not just you ... it's just not perfect. And I understand why you're coming to me what with the alien sperm and all ... when are you wanting to do this?"

Gohan looked at Videl, checking for hints of second thoughts, then answered Bulma. "As soon as possible."

"All right. Hmm. Let me look into what I'm gonna need to do to get ready. You mind if I bring Mirai in on this? He's got a  _great_ brain, really sharp. Takes after his mom." She winked. "It'll go better with the two of us working together, and I'll give you a call once we're sure we're set up to deal with cross-species fertilization."

It was amazing how much Bulma could pack on a person without giving them a chance to say anything in return. He didn't want another person to know, but ... "Fine. Bring Mirai in on it. We'll look forward to your call."

"It shouldn't take long - probably only a week or two! Now, I've got to go catch the new dads now that they're alone together. I've got a  _great_ gift for them. We're all gonna appreciate it."

Gohan looked confused but didn't have a chance to say anything with the tech mogul marching past him with her drink held carefully to avoid spilling.

"This will work," he told Videl in a firm, quiet voice. His eyes traveled the party, but Piccolo was wrong. Maybe he'd just been there to make sure Gohan talked to Bulma. "We're going to have another baby."

* * *

Bulma marched up to her husband and his stupidly fertile lover, waving off the attempt to hand her the new baby. She was just sober enough to know she was too drunk to be holding an infant, especially not while trying to do anything else. "I've got a baby gift for you two, and I'm gonna come out and admit it's as much for me and  _everybody else_ as it is for you two. Because you are  _not_ going to single-handedly repopulate the Saiyan race in my fucking house." She fished out two vials of pink-orange liquid, handing one to each Saiyan. "This is birth control. It keeps you from siring  _or_ carrying a baby. You take it every thirty days - and I'm gonna be delivering it so there's no mix-ups - and boom, no more babies just because you looked at each other. If you decide you want another you just stop taking it. And yes you need to take it too, Vegeta, because we definitely need to double up on the preventative measures with Goku involved."

The tirade had the pair of Saiyans staring, and Goku looked to Vegeta for direction as he held Eschalot in one arm and the vial in the other hand.

"Drink it, Kakarot," Vegeta said as he downed his own dose. "It means no more surprise babies. It gives us control over whether or not we have more."

"Okay." Goku took his dose like a shot, then shook his head as if to clear his senses of the traces of medication. "What about the boys?"

"Oh, I'm putting them on it, too. Condoms are all well and good and I'm going to encourage them to keep using them, but one busted condom and we'll have a pregnant teen to deal with. Better to be doubly sure there won't be any accidents."

Goku nodded and Vegeta looked vaguely approving (although you had to really know him to read  _that_ expression). Bulma smiled. "There. We can all settle into being a family instead of a baby factory. Oh and Vegeta? Congratulations on getting your Eschalot."


End file.
